<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Don't You Stay by vidalia1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208277">Why Don't You Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidalia1997/pseuds/vidalia1997'>vidalia1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Mating, Mating Bond, Personal Growth, Romance, Song Lyrics, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidalia1997/pseuds/vidalia1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken heart is best healed by adventures, friends, and sometimes a person who shows you the love you deserve. Follow Lucy as she figures out how to overcome heartbreak and learns to trust again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Don't You Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work ever! I was listening to music and thought of Lisanna and Lucy with Natsu and that inspired this work. The song I was listening was Stay by Sugarland. I recommend listening to it if you haven't before! It's such a good song and is written in the perspective of the other women.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God Lis, I swear it gets better every time I’m with you.” Natsu said panting with sweat trailing down from his temple and collecting on his jaw. </p><p>Lisanna giggles as her chest heaves, struggling to gather air into her longs after a vigorous round of sex. </p><p>“It gets better because we practice so often.” Lisanna rolls onto his chest and looks into his onyx eyes. Her heart squeezes painfully at the way he looks at her, so full of love and life. She can’t believe she’s actually able to be with the love of her life. After years of resigning herself to a life unsatisfied, he brought her back home. She has HER Mira and Elfman, she has her childhood friends, and now she has the man of her dreams. Edolas no longer holds her hostage. </p><p>A melody chimes throughout the dark room. Natsu reaches for his lacrima com and quickly answers the phone. Lisanna cannot hear the other end of the conversation but she’s been through this enough times to know, he has to go. </p><p>“Hey, baby!”<br/>
…</p><p> “I’m headed to you right now actually. I’ll be home in 10 minutes.” </p><p>…</p><p> “I love you too.” Natsu gets up and slowly looks for his clothes, not looking over at Lisanna.  </p><p>“…Natsu, I’m tired of waiting. I don’t want to continue to share you. You said you love me, why are you still with her?” Lisanna looks at Natsu, eyes full of tears as she pleads for answers. Silently praying he decides to stay. </p><p>Natsu hesitates as he stares and the spot on the floor where his pants lay. Lisanna slowly gets off the bed and kneels in front of him. </p><p>“You leave me for her every time! It’s not fair, I love you too. Why do I have to share you? I’ve been in love with you as long as I can remember and if you love me as much as you say you do then you would leave her. Leave her for me. I’m the better choice! She can’t love you like me!!!! Please stay. I’m begging you. I’m so lonely and I thought I gave you everything you need. Baby, stay. Don’t leave my bed for hers.” Lisanna’s voice cracks at the end of her speech. She’s ready and willing to do whatever it takes to keep Natsu by her side. She lost him once and she will not lose him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Lis, I’m going to leave her. We’ll be together soon, I promise. I just…I. I need to figure out how to tell her. This will ruin her. She needs me. Without me, she has no team, no family. You understand why I feel bad right?” Natsu pleads for Lisanna to understand. He doesn’t meet her gaze though. Instead, he keeps his eyes on her collarbone. Anything to detach himself from the situation. But as he looks at the marks on her neck, the marks he is responsible for…he knows he’s not going to stop his affair with Lisanna. He just doesn’t know if he can truly leave his girlfiend. </p><p>Lisanna with conviction states, “You need to decide! It needs to be soon. I refuse to continue living this way. I want a family with you, and we can’t start that if you’re still running around playing house with her.” </p><p>Nodding, Natsu kisses Lisanna fiercely and leaves out of her bedroom window. </p><p>“I mean it Natsu! Break up with Lucy tonight or you won’t like what happens tomorrow!” Lisanna screams out her window before slamming it closed and moving to the shower to get ready for the night. </p><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX</p><p>Lisanna sit at the bar listening to Mira ramble about…She’s not sure. She stopped listening an hour ago. She watches the condensation from her water glass drip down onto the countertop. It remind her of last night, the way Natsu was moving above her. Sweat dripping from his brow to her chest and he drove her to orgasmic bliss. It makes her squeeze her thighs together and desperately wish he hurries to the guild so he can relieve the tension building up inside her. </p><p>As if the mere thought of him conjured up his presence, the guild doors slam open revealing him, hand in hand with another figure. Lisanna’s heart stops. Natsu purposely ignores her eyes as his scan across the guild hall taking in the members already present this morning. With anger in her heart, Lisanna hurries across the guildhall and takes ahold of Lucy’s hand. She can’t do it anymore and even if it may seem bad, she really does love Lucy and, in her heart, knows that Lucy deserves the truth. Holding on to Lucy’s hand tightly she walks out of the guildhall dragging her away, Natsu holds on tightly but when Lisanna turns to glare at him his grip loosens, and he drops her hand. </p><p>“Lisanna! Good morning, Are you okay? What’s the rush all of a sudden, I just got to the guildhall.” Lucy exclaims but speeds up quickly to walk side by side with Lisanna. </p><p>Lisanna continues to look ahead, eyes heavy with hurt. She finally turns to Lucy and says, “I promise to tell you everything as soon as we get somewhere private. I don’t…I don’t know what to do but I know talking to you will help. Hopefully, it can make everything better.”<br/>
The girls quickly approach Lisanna’s apartment and rush inside. Lisanna gestures for Lucy to make herself comfortable in the living room and then dashes into the kitchen to make tea. She needs something to soothe her nerves and takes the quiet process as a moment to think over what she needs to say. Lisanna doesn’t want to hurt Lucy and she knows that no matter what, their relationship will never be the same but she’s hoping that what everyone says about Lucky Lucy Heartfilia and forgiveness is true. Slowly walking the tea to the living room, Lisanna sees Lucy staring at all of her pictures framed on the wall. </p><p>Turning around at the sound of footsteps, Lucy looks over her shoulder and gives Lisanna a small smile. </p><p>“You really do love your family, huh? There’s no wall space left in sight! I wish I had as many pictures and memories as you do of the guild. Oh, I would have killed to have known our friends as children.” Lucy remarks. </p><p>A small, sad smile spreads across Lisanna’s face. She opens her mouth and fondly states, “We were all handfuls, I knew Master couldn’t wait for us to grow up and become more responsible. Jokes on him though because we all just got more destructive. There is no taming Fairy Tail children.” </p><p>Lisanna moves to sit on the couch and Lucy follows, setting the tea on the coffee table Lisanna sits back and looks at Lucy. </p><p>“Lucy, I have something incredibly important to say and it’s going to hurt, but I’m hoping you will listen to everything I have to say and please believe me when I tell you that this is not how I expected this to happen. If I could do it over again I would but what’s done is done and I have to own up to my mistakes” rambles Lisanna. </p><p>Lucy looks closely at Lisanna and with a feeling a dread deep in her gut slowly nods her head. Somehow, she knows exactly what Lisanna is gonna say but all she can do is let her eyes fill with tears and hope, pray that she's wrong. </p><p>"Natsu and I have been sleeping together for a year and a half" she whispers quietly. </p><p>"I didn't mean for it to happen, but I love him. God, I've loved him my entire life and when I saw the chance that he might love me too, I jumped on it. At first, he told me it was a one-time thing, a moment of weakness, something that was to never happen again but soon we started seeing each other twice, sometime three times a week. Next thing I know, he’s in love with me and it felt so good. I finally felt happy and free, loved. He told me that he would end things with you, but it never seemed like the right time and all of a sudden, a year flew by and nothing changed. So, here I am telling you what he won’t because we both deserve to be with someone who loves us. It’s time for you to let him go so that we can be happy. You’ll find happiness like Natsu and I’s someday too, I just know it. But please move out of our way.”  </p><p>Lucy’s eyes are wide. She tries to speak, to say something, anything. Nothing comes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's the end of my first chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll be sure to get the next chapter out soon! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>